Elle a les yeux verts
by SmoothieRhubarbe
Summary: Le Hippie va faire une rencontre qui va le boulverser...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour-bonjour!

Alors voilà c'est ma première fanfic, je suis pas très douée. ^~^

Fin bref, enjoy et les reviews sont les bienvenues.

Note : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Mathieu Sommet. Et si il veut que je retire cette fiction je le ferai.

Profitez. ;)

Au coin de la rue, il etait là. Un gars vêté d'un t shirt, d'un baggy et d'un bob, portant des lunettes de soleil et un collier aux couleurs du drapeau de la jamaïque autour du cou. Joint aux lêvres, il attendait Kévin, un de ses plus fidèles clients. _«Qu'est ce qu'il fout ? »_ pensa-t-il en regardant à sa droite pour essayer d'aperçevoir le jeune dans la rue. _«Au pire si il vient pas j'pourrais toujours la garder pour moi. Surtout qu'c'est d'la bonne gros. »_

**« Salut. »** Le Hippie sursauta, tiré brusquement de ses pensées. A côté de lui se tenanit une fille d'environ 17 ans qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Des yeux d'un vert à couper le souffle._ « Vert cannabis.. »_ pensa l'homme. **« Salut.. »** lança-t-il, hésitant.

**- Je suis une pote à Kevin, je viens chercher sa came.**

Le Hippie eu un temps d'arrêt. Ces yeux verts qui le fixaient le perturbait. Il eu un sursaut.

**- Ouais bien sûr, suis-moi.**

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrepôt desafecté où le Hippie planquait sa marchandise. Sur le chemin, le Hippie ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'oeils vers la fille. Elle tripotait son portable d'un air indifférent et ne remarqua même pas quand le Hippie se prit un poteau, tellement il était absorbé par son visage. Arrivés à la planque, elle resta dans l'encadrement de ce qui devait être une porte et commença à se rouler une clope pendant qu'il cherchait le paquet de son client.

**- D'après Kevin, c'est de la bonne que t'as.**

Il se retourna pour la regarder.

**- Il dit toujours que t'es son meilleur vendeur et un type super cool.** Dit elle en lui souriant.

Ce sourire eu pour effet de foudroyer le Hippie qui, se sentant rougir, tourna vivement la tête pour chercher dans sa sacoche le paquet de Kevin alors qu'il le tenanit dans la main.

**- T'as dejà le paquet dans la main, lui fit elle remarquer.**

Le Hippie stoppa net ses recherches et se rendit compte que en effet, il l'avait déjà dans la main.

**- Oh, j'avais même pas remarqué. Merci grosse.**

Aussitôt, il se maudis d'avoir dit ça. La dernière fois qu'il avait dit « grosse » lorsqu'il s'adressait à une fille (qui n'etait autre que la personnalité féminine de Mathieu), il s'était pris une sacrée gifle, bien qu'il lui eu répété qu'il en avait trop pris. Mais à sa grande surprise, la fille se mit à rire. Un rire qui le fit decoller, comme loirqu'il etait stone mais en 100 fois mieux.

**- Kevin dit aussi que t'appelle tout le monde « gros ».**

Le Hippie se sentit soulagé de ne pas avoir fait de conneries et lui tendit le sachet. Elle lui tendit les billets. Il eu bien envie de les refuser mais il ne savait pas quoi dire alors il les pris et les mis dans sa poche, les yeux toujours perdus dans le vide.

Ce fut un **« Salut..Gros ! »** qui le tira de son etat statique et il remarqua que fille s'etait engagé dans la rue et lui adressait un signe de la main ainsi qu'un autre sourire. Le Hippie resta figé sur place, incapable de répondre à son salut. Il resta sans bouger un moment puis alla prendre sa sacoche et rentra chez Mathieu. Il etait 21h, il commençait à faire nuit. Lorsqu'il arrivait chez son créateur, c'etait toujours le même scenario : le Geek sur sa console, Mathieu qui bossait, le Patron dans sa chambre, le Prof en train de faire ses expériences, le Panda qui répétait et la Fille à la salle de bain. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'ecroula sur le lit. Il fixa au dessus de lui un paréo Bob Marley accroché au plafond. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette fille.

**« Oh Bob, aide-moi gros.. »** murmura-t-il à l'affiche.

Il ferma les yeux, il ne pouvait pas dormir sans un joint. Il s'en fit un mais son esprit etait tellement concentré sur cette fille qu'il s'etaignit. Laissant tomber ce qu'il restait de ce joint à même le sol, il enteint la lumière et s'endormi.


	2. Chapter 2

Le Nyan Cat. Il etait sur le dos du Nyan Cat.

Les rêves du Hippie etaient toujours un peu répétitifset semblables : il voyageait sur le dos du Nyan Cat jusqu'au pays des licorne où habitaient Pokémon, schtroumpfs et autres créatures fantastiques et souvent il y retrouvait Bob Marley. Sauf que cette nuit dans ce rêve, il y avait un 3ème personnage humain qui n'etait pas là d'habitude. Parfois dans ses rêves, les autres personnalités de Mathieu apparaissaient au Hippie mais celui-ci etait un inconnu. Il revêtait une cagoule si bien que le Hippie n'arrivait pas à deceller la moindre partie de son visage. Cette personne les suivait, Bob et lui, à travers le monde magique des licornes. A un moment où le Hippie regardait un Kirby faire une course de trotinette contre le Schtroumpf à Lunettes, Bob vint lui taper sur l'epaule.

**«Regarde moi cette petite, elle est aussi belle que le drapeau de la Jamaïque ! »** dit il en désignant au loin le 3ème personnage inconnu jusque là qui avait retiré sa cagoule et se révêlait être la copine de Kévin.** « Et puis elle à de ces yeux, bro... **continua Bob, **vert.. » **

**Cannabis.. **compléta le Hippie

**Eh mec tu parles quand tu dors !**

Il ouvrit subitement les yeux. Au dessus de lui se penchait Maitre Panda.

**C'est l'heure du petit dèj'.**

Le Hippie se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Plus de licornes, ni de Bob, il était bel et bien réveillé. Il suivit machinalement le Panda jusque dans la cuisine où etaient déjà Mathieu et ses autres personnalités. Ils prirent place autour de la table. Mathieu exigeait que tout le monde se réunisse pour le petit déjeuner pour planifier la journée.

**Pas de tournage aujourd'hui**, annonça-t-il. **Ma caméra à un problème, je vais la porter à réparer.**

Tout les dédoublements du schizophrène se mirent à parler en même temps de ce qu'elles allaient faire.** « console »**,** « expérience »**, **« manucure »**, **« bordel »**.. Sauf le Hippie qui ne disait rien. Il savait pourtant très bien ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée : aller au coin de sa rue attendre le client.

Il passa donc sa journée à attendre, faire des allers-retours entre la planque et son point d'attente et enchainer les bedo. Vers la fin de la journée, il rangeait la recette de son dernier deal dans sa saccoche lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui :

**Je savais que je te trouverais là.**

Il sursauta et se retourna. C'etait elle, dans l'encadrement de l'ancienne porte, appuyée contre les murs. Le cœur du Hippie fit un bond.

**Oh, c'est toi.. Tu m'as fait peur..**

**Désolée.**

Ses paroles furent suivies d'un grand silence. Malgré que son esprit soit complètement embrumé par le joint qui avait précédé sa dernière vente, le Hippie faisait carburer son cerveau à 100 à l'heure. Que dire ? Que faire ? Lui demander son nom, ce qu'elle veut ? Ce moment silencieux perturbait tellement l'homme qu'il finit par sortir la première phrase qui lui vint à l'esprit :

**Il etait content Kévin ?**

Elle leva la tête et sourit.

**Il avait raison.**

**Raison pour quoi ?**

**En disant que t'étais un mec bien et que ta came etait extra. **

Le Hippie se sentit désemparé devant ces compliments.

**C'est pour ça que je suis là**, reprit-elle en s'avançant vers lui. **Je viens m'en chercher.**

Le Hippie hocha la tête et lui sortit 2 petits sachets qu'il lui tendit. Elle les attrapa et les mit dans la poche de son blouson avec un sourire. Elle sortit de son autre poche des billets de 20 qu'elle glissa dans la main du Hippie qui ressemblait plus à une plante verte qu'à un humain. « Merci. » dit elle et elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

La voyant partir, le Hippie sentit son cerveau qui bouillait : il avait envie de lui offrir cette came, de lui demander si elle reviendrait, quand, et surtout quel était son nom. En passant la 'porte', elle se retourna vers lui et comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées lui dit :

**Au fait, je m'appelle Hanna. Avec un H.**

Hanna.

**Je reviendrais te voir. A plus gros !**

Hanna. Elle s'eloignait déjà dans la rue.

**Passe quand tu veux !** Lui lança le Hippie alosr qu'elle etait déjà en bas de la rue et ne pouvait donc pas l'entendre.

**« Hanna.. »** se répétat-il tout bas pour lui-même. Sans quitter son etat de beatitude qui ne survenait que quand il en avit trop pris, il pris ses affaires et rentra.

**- T'es tôt ce soir !** Remarqua la Fille qui lui ouvrit la porte.

Generalement, les personnalités de son créateur et lui-même dinaient ensemble, bien que ce ne fut pas obligé mais ça permettait de faire le point sur la journée. Le Hippie rejoignit la tablé à pas lents et s'assis avec eux. Il ne prononçait pas un mot mais les autres ne semblaient pas tellement étonnés car la plupart du temps où il était à table, il etait dasn son monde de licornes. Or là, il était sobre, ce qui l'etonna lui-même mais il n'en fit pas part aux autres car ils pourraient alors se demander pourquoi il ne parlait pas. Non, il ne faisait que penser à Hanna.

A un moment du repas, Mathieu regarda sa montre et se leva brusquement de table

**Merde, j'suis en retard !**

**Bah tu vas où ?** Demanda le Geek

**Chez Antoine, on va..bosser notre colabo !**

Il alla chercher son blouson pendant que les autres le charriaient, surtout le Patron qui lui sortait toute sortes de blagues salaces.

**AAAAAH, l'Amour... **soupira la Fille

**A les yeux verts cannabis.. **murmura le Hippie pour lui-même

**Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?** Lui demanda Mathieu qui s'était arrêté de se debattre avec sa veste

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le Hippie.

**Euh.. rien gros laisse, j'en ai trop pris.**

Mathieu haussa les epaules sans rien dire et quitta son domicile en recommandant à ses dédoublements d'être sages. Le repas reprit son cours et se termina sans revenir sur les paroles du Hippie. Le diner terminé, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Le Hippi s'assit sur le canapé et continua de penser à Hanna.

**Pardon**, lui dit la Fille, **je vais regarder un film.**

Il regarda ce qui était plus proche d'un drag queen que d'une personne de sexe feminin qui se tenait devant lui.

**Pas de souçis, mets-le ton DVD.**

Elle le regarda avec surprise.

**Tu veux regarder avec moi ?**

**J'ai envie de rester sur le canapé.**

Elle le regarda comme si elle se doutait de quelque chose et mis le DVD dans le lecteur. C'etait un film d'amour qui racontait **« l'histoire d'un type qui va rencontrer une fille par hasard et.. »**. Le Hippie n'ecouta pas davantage les ecxplications de la Fille parce que l'actrice du film avait fait apparition pour la première fois. Blonde, yeux verts._ «Comme Hanna.. »_. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, elle lui rappelait cette fille, même si il y pensait tout le temps. Il etait absolument captivé par cette actrice. Il semblait dans le même etat que quand on le retrouvait devant la télé, complètement défoncé, sans savoir si il dormait ou si il était fasciné par ce qu'il regardait.

Il était fasciné, oui. Mais quand le heros se fit renvoyer par la fille parce qu'il lui avait dit quelque chose qui ne lui avait pas plu, il ressentit un gros pincement au cœur. La Fille à côté de lui pleurait. Il se leva.

**Eh mais tu vas où, tu vas rater la fin !** Lui cria-t-elle en le voyant partir

**Je..J'suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit grosse.**

Elle ne réagit même pas et continua de regarder son film. Le Hippie se dirigea vers sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit. Pas de bedo pour s'endormir ce soir. Le nom de Hanna qui résonnait dans sa tête lui servit de berçeuse et il s'endormit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

/!\ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont les propriétés de Mathieu Sommet et Kriss (MP). Si ils souhaitent que je retire cette fiction je le ferai.

Enjoy :)

Le lendemain c'etait dimanche, il n'allait pas fournir. Il faisait comme d'habitude, rester assis sur le canapé à enchainer les joints. Une sonnerie le tira de ses pensées qui étaient encore centrées sur Hanna.

**- Salut Kriss ! **Lança Mathieu qui avait ouvert la porte à son collègue et ami.** Ah, salut mec !** Dit il au Hippie de Kriss qui l'accompagnait

**- Yooo homme ..** repondit le hippie.

**- Salut mec,** dit à son tour Kriss, **j'ai amené mon Hippie, il avait envie de voir le tien, ça te dérange pas ?**

**- Penses-tu ! Une personne de plus ou de moins dans cette baraque, on est plus à ça près !** Plaisanta Mathieu

Son Hippie regarda par-dessus le canapé et aperçu son égal. « Gros ! » lui lança-t-il. « Man ! » lui repondit l'autre avec un grand sourire.

**- Gros !**

**- Maaaan..** rencherit-il en s'approchant du canapé

**- Gros !** Lui souria le Hippie

**- Et c'est reparti.. **soupira Kriss.

Mathieu eclata de rire et le mena dans la cuisine. Les deux hippies restèrent un moment à discuter en « gros » et « man » quand celui de SLG dit à l'autre :

**- Gros, on va écouter du reggae dans ma chambre ?**

**- Ouais man, j'ai amené mon djembé.**

Ils allèrent donc dans la chambre du Hippie et s'assirent par terre pour discuter de la culture de leurs plantes (qui, vous vous en doutez, ne sont pas des bonsaïs ou des géraniums) et du marché, car le Hippie de Kriss vendait aussi à ses heures perdues et trouvait que ça ne marchait pas beaucoup ces derniers temps dans son coin (**« Ah, la société moderne ! »**).

**- Et toi man,** dit il en faisant un énième roulé, **ça marche ?**

A cette phrase, le Hippie pensa à Hanna. Il l'avait complètement oublié depuis que son ami etait arrivé.

**- Euh..ouais tranquille gros..**

Il s'arrêta de parler pour jouer avec ses chaussettes tandis que son collègue faisait rouler son filtre entre ses doigts.

**- Gros ?**

**- Oui man ?**

Il tirait nerveusement sur ses chaussettes, hesitant à lui poser cette question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

**- Gros, comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ?**

L'autre s'arrêta de rouler pour le regarder. Il regarda ensuite le plafond et dit d'une voix melancolique :

**- Et bien tu vois man, être amoureux c'est comme avoir fumé un joint : tu planes à 1000 mêtres d'altitude, tu souris et tu t'sens bien.**

Puis il ajouta d'une voix beaucoup moins poétique : **« Danakil. »** et recommença à rouler son bedo. Cette citation n'aida pas beaucoup le Hippie mais lui fit venir une autre question en tête :

**- T'as déjà été amoureux gros ?**

Son pote sourit en léchant son filtre.

**- J'ai qu'un seul amour man, elle sera toujours là pour moi, je ne la quitterai jamais, elle me fait tourner la tête et- je ne peux plus me passer d'elle.**

_« Tiens, il a une copine lui maintenant ? »_ pensa le Hippie.

**- C'est qui ?** Lui demanda-t-il

L'autre releva la tête en souriant.

**- C'est Marie-Jeanne.**

Ils se mirent à rire tout les deux et le Hippie SLG lui envoya un sachet d'herbe dans la figure. Peut être qu'ils en avaient trop pris.

Le soir, le Hippie pensa à la citation de Danakil de son ami. Puis son esprit s'envola vers Hanna. Et là il comprit : les effets de sa dernière prise avaient eu largement le temps de s'atenuer et il n'avait pas fumé avant de se coucher. Mais il ressentait exactement les mêmes effets que si il l'avait fait, rien qu'en pensant à cette fille. Allongé en étoile sur son lit, les yeux regardant nulle part, il sourit.

Il était heureux, il était amoureux.


	4. Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4 :

Le lendemain et les jours suivants, le Hippie etait d'une bonne humeur qu'il n'avait jamais connu, même pas lorsqu'il avait reçu son premier plant et qu'il avait enfin ou se lancer à son compte. Si être amoureux nous rend si heureux alors il se demandait comment il avait fait pour être dans cet etat là avant de connaître Hanna. La réponse lui apparut une seconde après : le hasch.

Oui il se sentait mieux depuis qu'il avait fait la rencontre d'Hanna. Il fumait moins (même si son corps n'etais pas toujours d'accord), il se reveillait moins souvent la nuit, en crise de manque. Il allait mieux , il se sentait bien.

Un après midi où il attendait comme toujours, il vit se pointer au loin une tête blonde et bouclée qu'il connaissait bien : Kévin.

**- Yeah man, ça va?**

**- Ouais gros et toi ? Ca fait longtemps !**

**- Ouais je sais...Bon, t'a sce qu'il me faut ?**

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la planque du Hippie où celui ci sortit pour Kevin ce dont il avait besoin. Pendant que Kevin comptait ses billets, il lui apparut que c'était gràce à lui qu'il avait connu Hanna. Et d'un coup il se sentait déborder de gratitude pour le garçon de 16 ans devant lui.

**- Je te dois combien ? Comme d'hab ?** Demanda l'autre, la tête toujours baissée

**- Laisse gros, c'est pour moi.**

Kevin lever la tête, trés Surpris.

**- Tu veux dire que...**

**- Je te l'offre, prends la.**

Kevin ne bougeait pas alors le Hippieglissa son sachet dans sa poche, toujours sous le regard du jeune qui ne semblait rien comprendre.

**- Bah merci mec.**

**- C'est moi qui te remerci gros.**

Kevin semblait de plus en plus surpris.

**- T'es sûr que ça va ?**

**- Mieux que jamais gros.**

Le garçon haussa un sourcil.

**- Reviens quand tu veux.**

Kevin le regarda d'un air méfiant puis haussa les épaules.

**- Ah, il paraît que tu fournis Hanna maintenant.**

A la simple mention du nom de celle qui le faisait tant rêver, le Hippie se sentit étrangement bien, mieux. Mais c'est quand il remarqua que Kevin le regardait d'un air bizarrement interrogateur qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Il se sentit soudain très gené et chercha un prétexte pour expliquer la raison de ce sourire, ce que son jeune client allais surement lui demander. Il se mit à rire.

**- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?** Lui demanda Kevin

**- J'ai vu une coccinelle alors c'est marrant. **

Kevin ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grands.

**- Oula, t'en as trop pris toi.**

Remarquant que l'un s'était fait piquer sa réplique par l'autre qui n'y avait même pas fait attention, ils se regardèrent avant d'eclater de rire tout les deux.

**- Allez**,dit Kévin, **j'me tire moi. Merci pour tout man.**

**- De rien gros**, lui repondit le Hippie qui rigolait encore, **allez file.**

**- Owh, et Hanna m'a dit qu'elle passerai à la planque ce soir pour se fournir. **

Le rire du Hippie stoppa net et il regarda Kevin s'eloigner. Hanna, ce soir. La journée allait être longue.

Et elle le fut. Cette fin de journée fut excellent au point de vue economique car les clients défilèrent toute l'après midi mais le Hippie etait bien trop impatient de voir Hanna arriver qu'il n'en fut même pas content. Vers 17h, il ne lui restait plus rien. Il se rendit alors compte avec horreur qu'il ne lui restait plus rien POUR HANNA. Paniqué, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Heureusement, une solution lui apparut dans la brume qui constituait son cerveau encore sous l'effet de sa dernière prise : il allait prendre de sa réserve personnelle pour la fournir.

Afin de ne pas expliquer à chaque «client» qui allait venir le voir pour une dose qu'il n'avait plus rien, il decida d'aller attendre Hanna dans la planque. Remontant la rue déserte, il sentit une main l'attraper par l'épaule.

**- Hey.**

**- Owh, Elouan.**

Environ 1m75, les cheveux nors et le visage bien marqué par sa consommation excessive de toute sorte de produits, le Hippie se méfiait un peu de ce gars.

**- Ca va?**

**- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Tu t'étais pas fait prendre dans une rafle ?**

Elouan-américain.

**- Ils ont rien trouvé mais m'ont gardé pour que je témoigne et que je donne des noms. Pas le tien t'inquiète.**

Le Hippie se sentit soulagé.

**- Bon bref c'est pas pour taper la discut' que je suis là mec**, repris Elouan

Le Hippie le regarda. Avec ses joues creusées et son teint jaunis, il s'ettonait qu'il n'était pas resté là où il s'était fait embarquer. Ses mains tremblaient.

**- T'es en plein cold turkey gros**, lui fit remarquer le Hippie

**- C'est pour ça que je suis là.**

Le Hippie réfléchit une seconde. Il n'avait plus rien. Que pour Hanna. Si il divisait sa part en 2, il n'aurait plus rien pour lui et ce serait lui qui finirait en crise de manque et ça n'allait pas être beau à voir. Et e n plus c'était Hanna qu'il voulait fournir avec SA came, pas lui.

**- Non.  
**

**- Pardon!?**

Elouan etait furieux. Le Hippie regardait cet être devant lui, Elouan etait en pleine crise et le Hippie savait que refuser de fournir un camé en crise était une très très, très mauvaise idée. Mais celle d'Elouan etait déjà bien avancée et il avait beau mesurer 15 cm de plus que lui, il ne pouvait rien lui faire dans cet état. Un camé en crise de manque comme la sienne est la chose la plus vulnérable au monde et ça tout deux le savait parfaitement. Le Hippie se contenta de tourner les talons et de laisser sur place Elouan, tellement atteint, qui se tenait au mur.

**- JE TE REVAUDRAIT CA C****** ! TU VAS VOIR ! **lui hurla Elouan

Sans y prêter attention, le Hippie continua d'avancer dans la rue pour rejoindre sa planque. Une fois là-bas, il posa sa saccoche et s'assit sur une pierre. Il avait réussi à sauver la dose pour Hanna mais il s'interrogeait sur ce que voulait dire Elouan par «Je te revaudrait ça». Meditant sur cette phrase, il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix d'Hanna.

**- Salut !**

Il sursauta, il ne l'avait même pas vu arriver.

**- Oh salut !**

Elle s'avança vers lui.

**- Désolée gros, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je passe en coup de vent !**

Le Hippie se dépécha donc de lui sortir son sachet en ne prenant même pas la peine d'en garder pour lui, il lui donna tout. Elle empocha le tout et lui tendit les billets avec un rapide** «merci gros !»** toujours accompagné d'un sourire avant de s'élancer vers la porte. Puis elle se retourna d'un coup vers le Hippie :

**- Je reviendrais demain à la planque, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.**


	5. Chapter 5

DERNIER CHAPITRE. 

«**Je reviendrasi demain à la planque, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.**»

Toute la nuit le Hippie se tourna et se retourna dans son lit. Qu'allais lui dire Hanna ? Pourquoi demain et pas aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi lui ?

Le lendemain donc le Hippie se leva très tôt pour occuper la salle de bain. Lui qui se lavait rarement car **« il faut preserver la nature gros ! »** se devait d'être presentable au rendez-vous (pouvais-t-ildire que c'etait un rendez-vous?) que lui avait donné Hanna. Après sa douche il s'inspecta sous toutes les coutures : il avait quelques cernes dues à la courte nuit qu'il avait passé mais elles furent vites cachées lorsqu'il mit ses lunettes. Il emprunta un eu de parfum à Mathieu. Après s'être regardé pour la 1000eme fois et s'être assuré que tout était en ordre, il rassembla ses 'affaires de travail' et descendit dejeuner. Les autres étaient dejà en bas lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine. Il pris sa place.

**- C'est toi qui squattait la salle de bain ce matin ?** Lui demanda la **Fille. Je voulais me preparer et c'etait fermé ! Maintenant je suis en retard et j'ai un teint horrible !**

**- Qu'est ce que ça sent ?** Demanda le Geek

**- Surement un condom usagé que j'ai dû oublier quelque part ici gamin.** Lui repondit tout naturellement le Patron

**- Ca sent le parfum de Mathieu !** Huma la Fille

**- Il est revenu ?** Questionna le Geek

**- Mais non je comprend pas ! **Dit Maitre Panda

Un grand silence s'installa et chacun tourna la tête vers le Hippie qui s'efforçait de parraitre le plus naturel possible malgré tout ces regards sur lui qui lui pesaient. Les autres ne firent pa sde commentaires et le repas se continua dans le plus grand calme et se finis rapidement au plus grand soulagement du Hippie qui se sentait assez mal à l'aise et qui s'empressa d'aller chercher sa saccoche pour partir au plus vite.

**- Attends mec !**

La main sur la poignée, prêt à sortir, il se retourna. Maitre Panda etait là. Il regarda autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils etaient bien seuls et s'avança vers l'autre qui s'appretait toujours à sortir.

**- Tu vas où ?** Lui demanda le Panda

**- Fournir comme d'hab.**

Le Panda s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'epaule.

**- Mec t'es sû que ça va ? T'es bizarre en ce moment.**

Il n'avait jamais eu de geste aussi amical avec le Hippie. Il se parlaient peu. Le Hippie ne repondit pas.

**- Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ?**

Il etait amoureux, il avait toute les raisons d'aller bien. Mais il se sentit d'un coup triste et fatigué. Maitre Panda le tenait toujours par l'epaule.

**- Ca va gros.**

Ce dernier le regarda un moment et enleva sa main. Le Hippie en profita pour partir.

La journée lui parut interminable, il croyait toujours entendre arriver Hanna, il etait stressé, pensant qu'elle ne viendrait pas. Et enfin elle arriva.

**- Salut**

**- Salut.**

Il y eu un silence gênant.

**- Bon, j'ai un truc à te demander mais je sais pas si ça rentre dans tes plans..**

Le Hippie sentit son cœur cogner fort dans sa poitrine.

**- Je te l'ai pas demandé hier parce qu'il me manquait encore un truc à voir mais là je crois que c'est bon..**

Elle fit une pause.

**- C'est un peu gênant à demander.**

**- Vas-y..**

Le cœur du Hippie battait à 1000 à l'heure. Hanna regardait ses pieds. Enfin elle leva la tête, pris une grande inspiration et se lança :

**- Est ce que tu aurais moyen de me fournir 400g pour la semaine prochaine ?**

Il se sentit tombre d'un immeuble de 15 etages. Il n'arrivait plus à parler.

**- Pardon, ça fait peu être trop en peu de temps..**

**- Non non, je vais m'arranger.. t'inquiète. **

**- T'es gentil.**

Le monde s'ecroulait autour du Hippie mais il ne voulait pas montrer son immense deception. Afin de meubler un peu le silence et de parraître norrmal, il lui demanda :

**- Ca va le faire t'inquiète. Mais juste : pourquoi autant ?**

**- C'est mon anniversaire. Je vais faire une grosse fête. **Lui dit-elle en souriant

**- Tu vas t'offrir un enorme trip ?**

**- Non non, c'est juste pour le principe, on sera beaucoup alors c'est pour ça que j'ai pas pu te dire hier quand on s'est vu, je savais pas encore combien oon serait alors..**

Elle refit nerveusement sa mèche.

**- Non, mon cadeau c'est un concert.**

**- De qui ?**

**- Daft Punk.**

**- T'es fan ?**

Elle eclata de rire, ce rire si doux que le Hippie aimait tant.

**- Tu as devant toi une des plus grosses fans des Daft Punk !**

Elle regarda sa montre.

**- Faut que j'y aille, le metro passe dans 5 minutes. Ca va si je te retrouve ici jeudi prochain ?**

Le acquiesca et Elle rangée.

Resté seul, le Hippie ne savait pas quoi faire. Rentre, trainer ? Il choisis la première solution. Une boule dans la gorge, il rentra chez son propriétaire. En arrivant il marmonna quelques excuses aux autres qui le prevenaient que les pates étaient cuites. Il monta dans sa chambre. Serrant son oreiller contre lui comme le Geek lorsque le Patron venait le titiller lorsqu'il jouait à la console, il se sentait non seulement triste et fatigué mais seul. Il se detesatit d'avoir ésperer, d'avoir pu croire un instant que Hanna... Lui qui était pacifique ressentait une immense colère contre lui-même. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Il etait toujours là, avec son oreiller dans les bras, s'insultant de tout les noms dans sa tête quand Maitre Panda ouvrit légèrement la porte.

**- J'peux entrer ?**

Sans attendre sa réponse (de toutes façons le Hippie aurait été incapable de le faire dans son état) il entra, referma doucement la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir au bout du lit, face au Hippie qui n'avait pas bougé. Après n petit instant, le Panda lui demanda :

**- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Hippie ?**

Le concerné ne repondit rien. Il n'avait jamais dit ce qu'il ressentait à quelqu'un et il se sentait mal. L'autre le regardait toujours.

**- Tu sais mec, je suis pas là depuis longtemps et on se parle jamais. Je ne te connais pas beaucoup mais suffisement pour savoir que t'es un gars super gentil et que quelque chose te tracasse. On vit sous le même toit depuis 8 mois alors on est pas non plus totalement inconnus. Je suis là pour que tu me dise ce qu'il y a et que je t'aide parce que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça. Alors qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ?**

Jamais on ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Le Hippie etait en etat de choc. Il regarda l'homme en kigurumi toujours assi devant lui. Ce gars etait un ange. Il pouvait lui raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il lui faisait confiance. En revanche il l'accordait beaucoup moins aux autres de la maison qui était là bien sûr et qui pouvaient debarquer à nimporte quel moment ou ecouter à travers la porte comme avait cette sale manie le Patron. Captant le regard de l'ecolo vers la porte, Maitre Panda le rassura.

**- Le dingue est sorti, le petit teste son nouveau jeu et elle s'est trouvée un mec alors tu peux être sûr que personne ne viendra nous interrompre.**

Il affichait un sourire tellement amical que le Hippie failli pleurer. Il etait soulagé de savoir que sa confidence n'arriverait pas à d'autres oreilles que celles du panda. Mais il avait un blocage. Il ne savait pas comment lui dire. L'envie de se confier ne manquait pas mais c'etaient les mots qui lui manquaient. Et l'autre en face ne tarda pas à le sentir.

**- Allez, vas-y, lance-toi.. **l'encouragea-t-il

Il aurait bien voulu mais il n'y arrivait pas, il n'avait pas les mots.

**- C'est une fille c'est ça ?**

En plein dans le mille. Le Hippie avait de nouveau un choc. Il restait muet. Et 2 secondes plus tard il deversait un flot de paroles incompréhensibles qui n'avaient aucun rapport les unes avec les autres.

**- C'est Kevin...alors elle est venue...après elle etait avec Bob et moi chez les licornes...Danakil dit que ça fait le même effet qu'un joint...Elle a les yeux verts...400g pour jeudi..**

Il continuait à parler. Lui-même ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il disait. Maitre Panda le saisit par les épaules.

**- DU CALME, du calme... je n'ai rien compris à ce que tu m'as dit.**

Le Hippie s'arreta de parler et repris son souffle sous le regard de son ami.

**- Voilà, respire, calme-toi..**

Le Hippie se calma doucement.

**- Ca va mieux maintenant ?** Lui demanda le Panda

Il hocha la tête.

**- Bien. Alors vas-y, raconte moi. Tranquillement.**

Le Hippie pris son inspiration et commença à lui raconter. Le Panda était attentif. Il sourit quand il voyait le bonheur du Hippie qui lui racontait Hanna. Mais cessa quand le Hippie fini son récit .

**- Et voilà où j'en suis gros : seul et triste.**

Maitre Panda se sentit désemparé en voyant la mine du Hippie se decomposer. Il reflechit. L'autre avait repris son oreiller sous sous bras et tirait sur ses chaussettes nerveusement. Bien qu'il eu une totale confiance en son ami, il se sentait un peu gêné d'avoir déballé toute sa vie sentimentale à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait si peu. La voix de son ami en question le tira de ses pensées.

**- Mais elle t'as dit qu'elle ne t'aimait pas, clairement, ou pas ?**

Le Hippie eu un pincement aus cœur. Pour lui c'etait évident que Hanna ne voulais pas de lui .

**- Non mais ça me paraît évident gros...** murmura-t-il

**- Mais elle te l'as dit ou pas ?**

**- Non...  
**

**- Et ben alors ? Où est le problème ?**

Le Hippie se sentint un peu idiot et déconcerté. Il est vrai que Hanna ne lui avait jamais dit clairement «non» mais en même temps il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il l'aimait.

**- Elle me l'a pas dit gros... Parce que je lui ai rien dit non plus !**

**- Qu'est ce que tu aimerais ?**

Cette question prit un peu le Hippie de court. Mais il savait.

**- Qu'on soit proches..Enfin qu'elle m'aime bien.**

**- Et ben on va arranger ça!**

Maitre Panda s'assis en tailleur sur le lit face au Hippie qui attendait les conseils de son ami.

**- Alors, alors, alors**, commença-t-il, **est ce que tu as des gestes gentils envers elle ?**

Le Hippie reflechit.

**- J'lui vend ma meilleure came gros !** S'exclama-t-il, tout fier

Le Panda lui sourit.

**- Non mais autre que ça.**

**- J'lui fait des prix.**

L'ursidé le regarda.

**- C'est tout ?**

**- Bah, j'ai bien envie de lui offrir ce qu'elle m'achete mais j'ose pas. **

Le panda se pinça le haut du nez en fermant les yeux.

**- Mais mon gars des gestes gentils c'est pas ça, c'est des compliments, lui parler de ce qu'elle aime... les filles faut leur vendre du rêve !**

**- Mais quand j'la fournit, je lui vend de quoi se faire des trips alors je lui vend du rêve non ?**

Maitre Panda ouvrit de grands yeux.

**- Non là tu alimentes juste son besoin de consommation et tu la précipite en bas de l'echelle.**

Il regretta ses paroles dans la seconde qui suivit quand il vit le visage du Hippie se decomposer. Ce dernier baissa la tête. Son confident venait de toucher le point sensible. Sa lèvre commença à trembler.

**- Oh Hippie, je suis désolé..je ne voulais pas...**

L'autre ravala ses larmes et leva la tête vers son ami.

**- T'as raison gros. Et j'en ai conscience c'est ça le pire. Je voudrais qu'elle arrête, je voudrais qu'elle s'en sorte. Mais j'peux pas lui faire la morale, ni refuser de la fournir, parce que j'ai trop peur de la perdre. Mais mon plus cher désir gros, ce serait qu'elle ne touche plus à l'herbe.**

Maitre Panda fut boulversé par ce que lui dit son ami qui lui s'était tut et regardait sa couette. L'homme en kigurumi posa sa main sur son genou.

**- Je suis désolé**, murmura-t-il

**- T'inquiète gros.** Lui repondit le Hippie en souriant

Le Panda sourit à son tour.

**- Eh mais tu m'as pas dit que lorsqu'elle viendrait chercher...ce que tu lui as promis, c'etait pour son anniversaire ?**

**-Et ..**

**- Et ben c'est l'occasion de lui faire plaisir en lui offrant un cadeau !**

Le Hippie ouvrit de grands yeux derrière ses lunettes.

**- Mais oui gros, super idée !**

**- Maintenant il faut en avoir une pour savoir quoi lui offrir.**

Ils se mirent à reflechir tout les Panda persuada le Hippie qu'une dose supplémentaire n'etait pas forcément une bonne idée.

**- Cuisine-lui un truc**, proposa Maitre Panda, **comme un...**

**- Gateau au citron !**

**- Je sais pas faire ça..**

**- Moi non plus gros..Personne sait cuisiner ici, on mange que des pates.**

Ils ricanèrent un peu puis se remirent à chercher quand le Panda eut une illumination.

**- Je sais !**

Il se tourna vers le Hippie.

**- Tu m'as bien dit qu'elle aimais les Daft Punk ?**

**- Oui et ?**

**- Et ben alors !? Réfléchis ! T'as qu'à lui offrir un de leurs CD !**

**- Ah ouais ! Mais.. t'es sûr que ça lui plairat ?**

**- Mais oui ! Si elle est fan, elle va forçément aimer c'est sur !**

Il se tourna vers le reveil Bob Marley posé sur la table de nuit du Hippie, à côté de filtres et de tabac.

**- 23h30 déjà ! Je vais me coucher, Mathieu revient demain et il faut que l'appart soit clean.**

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Le Hippie quand à lui inspectait l'idée du CD, douteux. La main sur la clanche, Maitre Panda se retourna vers lui.

**- Allez mec, bonne nuit et à demain !**

**- Attends**, lui cria le Hippie,** t'es sûr que..**

**- OUI je suis sûr que.** Repondit le Panda avec un grand sourire. Il etait amusé de voir que le Hippie semblait très stressé. **Dors maintenant. T'as eu une dure journée.**

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, le Hippie le rappela.

**- Attend Panda!**

Il se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres.

**- Oui ?**

L'autre sembla un peu gêné mais il lui sourit le plus qu'il pouvait.

**- Merci pour tout.**

**- De rien mec. **

Il sortit, laissant seul le Hippie qui, après quelques doutes, s'endormit pour rejoindre Bob et les Pokémons.

Le lendemain comme prévu Mathieu revint. Il ne fut pas au courant que le Hippie lui avait emprunté son parfum ni du bref changement de comportement de ce dernier qui, sous les conseils du Panda, etait redevenu comme à son ordinaire. De toute sfaçon Mathieu avait bien d'autres preoccupations que de s'intéresser à ses dédoublements : lui et Antoine avaient une colabo à préparer et ils galèraient au plus hut point, sans compter sur les fans qui devenaitent de plus en plus impatients. Il s'etonna juste que le Hippie ne fut pas allé fournir le lendemain de son arrivée.

**- J'ai une grosse commande pour la semaine prochaine gros.**

**- Ah cool.**

Le Hippie travaillait dur sur ses plantations. Et tout les soirs, quand Maitre Panda venait lui demander comment il se sentait, il lui montrait fièrement le fruit de son travail.

Le mardi soir, alors que celui-ci se rendait comme chaque soir dans la chambre du Hippie, ce dernier lui annonça qu'il irait demain chercher le cadeau pour Hanna.

**- J'taurais bien accompagné mec mais je pense pas que les gens trouveraient ça normal un panda à la Fnac.**

**- T'inquiètes gros, t'as déjà fait assez pour moi.**

Ils se regardèrent. Et 2 secondes plus tard, le Hippie tombait dans les bras du Panda tant il lui était reconnaissant. «Merci gros, merci». Maitre Panda se sentit un peu gêné au début mais finis par mettre ses mains sur le dos du Hippie.

**- Alors les sodomites, on se fait des calinous ?**

Ils relevèrent vivement la tête. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait le Patron, toujours avec le même sourire malsain qui ne le quittait jamais. Maitre Panda le fusilla du regard.

**- Ta gueule abruti, je le réconforte c'est tout.**

**- Bah alors la peluche on s'énerve ?** Rigola le Patron.** J'ai de quoi te calmer si tu veux..** dit il en se tenant les _(bon vous comprendrez hein)_

A ce moment-là, on entendit un cri perçant

**- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**- Ah**, dit le Patron,** le gamin doit avoir remarqué que je me suis servi de sa carte mémoire pour mettre mes vidéos de vacances. Je vais voir ce qu'il en pense.**

Il repartit comme il était venu, laissant ses deux alter-ego. Maitre Panda bouillait de rage. Il détestait le pervers. Le Hippie, lui, se mit à rigoler doucement.

**- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?**

**- Il t'as comparé à une peluche alors c'est marrant parce que t'es tout doux comme une peluche..**

Maitre Panda le regarda, ne sachant pa strop comment prendre cette remarque. Il détestait quand l'homme en noir l'appelait 'la peluche' car il mettait ouvertement en doute le fait qu'il soit un vrai panda. Mais cette fois, venant du Hippie, c'était plus sur le ton de l'humour, et dailleurs ce dernier riait doucement et discrètement alosr el Panda prit cette remarque comme un compliment et renchérit :

**- T'as qu'à offrir un kigurumi à Hanna comme ça tu pourras lui dire la même chose et ce sera un prétexte pour lui faire des calins.**

Le Hippie eu une seconde de gène mais il répliqua :

**- Ouais gros, bonne idée !**

Ils s'entre-regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire ensemble.

Le Lendemain, alors que Maitre Panda écrivait sa dernière chanson dans sa chambre, on frappa à sa porte. Il entra avec dans les bras un gros sac qu'il versa sur le lit.

**- Mais mec t'es un grand malade !** S'exclama le Panda avec un sourire en parcourant des yeux le ticket de caisse et le contenu du sac éparpillé sur son lit,** tout les albums en version Deluxe plus un T-shirt et un DVD de leurs lives !**

Il leva les yeux vers le Hippie étincellant de bonheur et qui affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

**- Oh, j'ai un p'tit truc pour toi aussi gros.**

Il sortit de sa poche arrière un sac en papier qu'il tendit à son ami. Dans le sachet, il y avait un tout petit plan de rhubarbe.

**- C'est pour que tu puisses la cultiver toi-même..**

Maitre Panda leva les yeux vers le camé qui arborait un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit.

**- Fallait pas mec..**

**- Si gros. **

Le Panda fit un grand sourire et lui donna une claque amicale dans le dos de son ami qui la lui rendit et bientôt ils se poussaient l'un l'autre sur le lit. Comme des gamins.

Le soir comme à son habitute, Maitre Panda rejoint le Hippie dans sa chambre. Quand il entra, il trouva le Hippie agenouillé près de ses plantations.

**- Hey gros, je finis de remplir le dernier sachet et je suis à toi !** _(non non, pas comme vous pourriez le penser avec vos esprits pervertis par le Patron xD)_

Le Panda s'assit donc sur le lit en attendant que l'ecolo finisse son affaire.

**- Alors c'est demain ? **Lui demanda l'homme en cosplay lorsque le Hippie vint le rejoindre sur le lit.

**- Ouais gros...**

**- Ca va ? Tu stresses pas ?**

**- Si un peu mais...**

Mais suite à sa réponse, il fut pris de violents tremblements, ce qui inquiéta son ami.

**- Autant que ça ?** Lui demanda-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

**- Non non, c'est pas ça**, articula l'autre, **c'est.. C'est la crise de manque. **

**- Merde, prend quelque chose !**

**- Non, j'peux pas, je dois me stopper... pour elle. Ca va passer.. t'inquiètes gros.**

Maitre Panda regarda son ego. Il remarqua un vieux joint sur la table de nuit, le saisit, l'alluma et le foça entre les lèvres de son ami qui, après avoir un peu résisté, tira dessus et se calma.

**- J'suis désolé, mais tu peux pas t'arrêter comme ça, tu frôlais l'arrêt cardiaque là...**

**- Je t'en veux pas gros, merci..**

Il se calma doucement, disant qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Maitre Panda lui promit qu'il l'aiderait.

Le Jour J était arrivé. Le Hippie fut tendu toute la journée. Maitre Panda essaya de lui changer les idées en lui proposant de lm'aider à planter la pousse de rhubarbe mais quand ils eurent trouvé l'endroit idéal, le Hippie eu à nouveau une crise, si bien que le Panda dû le trainser jusque dans sa chambre. Vers 19h, le Hippie rassembla ses affaires et s'apprêta à partir. Avant de sortir, il passa voir Maitre Panda dans sa chambre. Ce dernier était occupé à arranger le petit plan de rhubarbe sur lequal le Hippie s'était accidentellement assis lors de sa crise.

**- Il va mieux ?** Lui demanda-t-il en désignant le plan

**- On essaye de le sauver, **lui répondit le Panda, **mais c'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander ça. Tu es sûr de vouloir y aller ?**

**- Ouais gros, ça ira t'inquiètes.**

**- A ce soir alors. Et tu vas y arriver !** Lui cria Maitre Panda.

Le Hippie lui sourit. Il sortit de l'appartement et se dirigea vers sa planque. Il était le premier arrivé. Le rendez-vous etait fixé pour 19h30. Il attendait, nerveux. D'habitude, quand il était dans ce même etat de nervosité, il jouait avec ses chaussettes mais ça risquait de faire un peu compromis en ce moment, vu que Hanna allais bientôt arriver. Il se rabattit donc sur son collier sur qui il tirait nerveusement aussi. Et enfin, il la vit arriver.

**- Salut !**

**- Salut !**

Elle était rayonnante, prête pour sa soirée, les cheveux relevés en chignon. Le Hippie en pris plein les yeux.

**- J'ai ce qu'il te faut.**

**- Merci t'es génial.**

**- De rien.**

Au lieu d'aller lui donner ce pour quoi elle était venu, il resta face à elle. Se sentant soudainement un peu con, il lui demanda :

**- T'es prète ?**

**- Ouais !**

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant d'ajouter :

**- Tu veux venir ?**

Il se sentit désemparé, pris de court. Mais il se ravisa.

**- Oh non, je vais te laisser avec tes potes par contre !**(il lui fit signe d'attendre) ** j'ai quelque chose pour toi.**

Il se retourna pour prendre le sac qui contenait les cadeaux pour Hanna et revint auprès d'elle.

**- Tient, bon anniversaire.**

**- Oh c'est trop gentil, il ne fallait pas!**

Elle ouvrit le sac et y découvrit tout ce que le Hippie avait acheté. Il était dailleurs au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque, tellement son cœur battait à tout rompre. Le visage d'Hanna s'illumina.

**- Oh ptn mais c'est trop ! Trop ! Tu es adorable, c'est génial !**

**- C'est vrai ça te plait ?** Lui demanda le Hippie en essayant de garder une voix normale malgré sa boule dans la gorge

**- C'est le meilleur cadeau qu'on ai pu me faire. **

Il sentit son cœur exploser. Il debordait de bonheur.

**- Non,** articula-t-il,** ton meilleur cadeau c'est le concert.**

**- C'est beaucoup plus agréable de recevoir des surprises, ça prouve à quel point le sgens vous connaissent et vous apprécient.**

Le Hippie se sentit rougir. Il ne savait pas comment continuer la conversation. Hanna regarda encore une fois le contenu du sac puis s'elança vers le Hippie, encerla ses frêles épaules entre ses bras et le serra fort.

**- Merci, c'est le meileur cadeau qu'on ai pu me faire, encore une fois.**

Il était tellement désemparé et heureux qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux, il etait le plus heureux du monde, il aurait voulu que ce moment dure toujours. L'adolescente se détacha de lui, les joues roses de plaisir. Il lui fit le plus grand de sourires mais se rappela qu'il avait ce pourquoi elle était venue. Mais elle ne le réclamait pas, elle restait là, à le regarder. Pour ne pas parraitre perturbé par son regard, il lança :

**- Tu vas être en retard.**

Il alla lui chercher ses sachets et les lui glissa dans le sac qu'elle tenait toujours dans les mains. Elle baissa la tête pour regarder son contenu. Puis elle la releva pour planter son regard étincellant dans celui du Hippie.

**- Merci.. **murmura-t-elle

**- De rien,** repondit le Hippie avec un sourire qu'elle lui rendit

**- Bonsoir. **

Ils tournèrent tout deux la tête vers l'encadrement de l'ancienne porte. 2 policiers.

**- Contrôle messieurs-dames.**

**- Comment ça ? **S'emporta Hanna

**- Il y a une dizaine de jours, on nous a informé que ce batiment désafecté etait lieu de vas et vient suspects. C'est tombé sur vous lors de notre visite alors nous allons proceder à une fouille.**

Hanna tourna la tête vers le Hippie qui passait du rêve au cauchemar. Il se sentait impuissant, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les 2 policiers s'avançèrent vers eux.

**- Oho, qu'est ce que nous vons là ? **Dit le premier en sortant la came du sac de Hanna

**- J'ai quelque chose ici aussi Rick,** commenta le second. **Y'a de l'herbe partout dans ce sac.**

**- Bien, et ben on vous embarque hein !** Reprit le susnomé Rick. **«Désolé» chérie,** ajouta-t-il à l'intention d'Hanna, **tu vas passer ta nuit au poste.**

Elle le fusilla du regard.

**- Et toi,** continua-t-il en s'addressant au Hippie, **tu vas en prendre pour beaucoup mon gars.**

Ce dernier ne répondit pas.

**- Allez, assez papoté, on y va.**

Le deuxième entreprit de coincer les mains du Hippie dans son dos pendant que l'autre faisait de même pour Hanna puis ils les guidèrent hors du batiment pour les installer à l'arrière du fourgon de police. Ils fermèrent la porte arrière et prirent place à l'avant. Lentement, la voiture descendit la rue.

Depuis qu'ils étaient dans la voiture, ni Hanna, ni le Hippie n'avaient décroché un mot. Le Hippie était au plus mal. Il se sentait en colère. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder Hanna.

**- Elouan, quel enfoiré, je le retiens celui-là... **murmura-t-il pour lui-même

**- Pardon ?** Dit Hanna

Il leva vers elle ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes. Elle ne semblait pas en colère, ni triste, ni angoissée. Elle etait belle.

**- Non rien, rien...**

Il se sentait terriblement coupable.

Euh Hanna je..

Elle le regarda.

**- Je... je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué là-dedans, je me sent minable si tu savais...**

**- T'inquiètes pas,** dit elle doucement

**- Si je...**

Les mots lui manquaient. Et depuis bien longtemps, il se mit à pleurer. Doucement.

**- J'ai merdé sur toute la ligne, depuis le début, je te précipite au fond. Tu vas aller en taule par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je veux pas que tu deviennes comme moi, t'es jeune, je veux pas que tu finisses comme je suis, je t'ai entrainé dans une galère, je me sens minable, je...**

Il arrêta de parler et mis sa tête entre ses mains. Il se détestait.

Il sentit des mains sur ses joues, ses lunettes glisser sur son nez. Hanna les lui enlevait doucement. Elle essuya de son pouce la larme qui coulait sur la joue du Hippie et planta son regard dans le sien, longuement.

**- J'avais jamais vu tes yeux,** murmura-t-elle. **Ils sont magnifique. Bleu océan.**

**- Les tiens aussi.**

**- Vert cannabis.  
**

Il essuya ses yeux du revers de la main.

**- Je suis désolé...**

**- Je ne t'en veux pas.**

Le Hippie essuya ses yeux avec son index puis croisa les bras sur ses cuisses.

**- Tout est de ma faute. Je suis un minable camé à la con,** dit il

**- Mais non tu es un type génial.**

**- Toi tu peux t'en sortir et je te le souhaite. Moi pas.**

Il sentit quelque chose passer derrière lui. Hanna lui carressait doucement le dos.

**- Si tu peux. Tu y arriveras j'en suis sûre. Je veux que tu t'en sortes aussi.**

**- Je n'y arriverai pas Hanna, je suis camé depuis bien trop longtemps, c'est mort pour moi.**

**- Tu y arriveras.**

Elle attendit un peu avant d'ajouter :

**On fera une cure ensemble si tu veux. Et on sortira que quand on sera clean. Même toi. Je sortirais pas tant que toi non plus tu ne seras pas dehors.**

Le Hippie renifla. Hanna continuait de lui masser le dos.

**- Merci...**

La nuit tombait, la voiture avançait vite. Le Hippie songea que Mathieu allais le déchirer. Mais peux lui importait. Hanna et lui allait faire une cure. Elle allait s'en sortir. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Hanna. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule du Hippie.

**- On s'en sortira, je te le promet. Ensemble.**

Il posa sa tête sur la sienne. Elle leva vers lui ses magnifiques yeux verts avec un sourire tendre. Il le lui rendit. Le poste de Police approchait.

**/ \ / \ / \**

Voilàà c'est fini. J'espère que vous avez aimé.:)


End file.
